


embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

by orphan_account



Series: the ham twitter 'verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@adotham: do u guys have no faith in me </p><p> <br/> <br/>@andpeggy: nope </p><p> </p><p>@oldestandwittiest: not even a little </p><p> </p><p>@thejlaurens: depends on the day actually </p><p> </p><p>@adotham: FAKE YALL ARE FAKE </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(or washington is rumored to be alexander's father and it gets out of hand. like really out of hand. #prayforamerica.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> washington is the dad of america #confirmed. these rumors were a Thing back in the day though, kinda hilarious. 
> 
> once again, if the tweets are more than the limit, sorry. just ignore it, for the narrative.

@buzzfeed: Sec. Hamilton's Biological Father Revealed? 

 

@oldestandwittiest: @adotham didn't know you had a daddy 

 

@adotham: DELETE ANGELICA 

 

@thefightingbaguette: why is washington your daddy :-( 

 

@adotham: GILBERT STOP 

 

@andpeggy: gilbert??? 

 

@andpeggy: and sorry alex but u have been #exposed 

 

@thefightingbaguette: that's my name 

 

@locoparentis: technically your name is marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette 

 

@andpeggy: what the fuck 

 

@oldestandwittiest: your name is literally margarita you can't even talk 

 

@andpeggy: LET ME LIVE ANGELICA 

 

@oldestandwittiest: never 

 

\- 

 

@huffingtonpost: Hamilton remains silent despite rumors. 

 

@thejlaurens: i don't think alex has ever been silent in his entire life 

 

@adotham: why do these rumors exist 

 

@adotham: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS 

 

@eschuyler: does this mean that I have a new father in law 

 

@adotham: ELIZA 

 

@adotham: don't encourage this,, 

 

@eschuyler: alexander i have no idea what you're talking about 

 

@adotham: FAKE 

 

@thethomasjefferson: not surprised that hamilton is the bastard of washington 

 

@thethomasjefferson: what a disgrace 

 

@adotham: y'know speaking of parents 

 

@thejlaurens: oh no 

 

@adotham: jefferson, how are the kids 

 

@adotham: y'know those kids you had out of wedlock 

 

@adotham: with your own maid 

 

@adotham: who is half your own age 

 

@locoparentis: EXPOSED Y'ALL 

 

@oldestandwittiest: you know exposed doesn't even look like a real word anymore 

 

@andpeggy: was that a callout 

 

@oldestandwittiest: i would never <3 

 

@adotham: speaking of callouts 

 

@eschuyler: please don't do what i think you're doing 

 

@eschuyler: guys he's still typing 

 

@andpeggy: twitter only allows 140 characters tho 

 

@eschuyler: you really think he's going to do this all in one tweet 

 

@andpeggy: oh SHIT 

 

\- 

 

@eschuyler: ok i changed alex's password so he can't get on twitter 

 

@thejlaurens: wait how'd you distract him enough to change it 

 

@eschuyler: ;) 

 

@oldestandwittiest: ELIZABETH 

 

@andpeggy: MY EYES 

 

@eschuyler: angie don't act like me and alex never heard you going at it with jefferson 

 

@locoparentis: Y'ALL 

 

@andpeggy: EXPOSED 

 

@oldestandwittiest: alright eliza is officially banned from the schuyler squad 

 

@oldestandwittiest: who wants to take her place 

 

@eschuyler: angelica i cannot believe 

 

@oldestandwittiest: <3 <3 

 

\- 

 

@nytimes: Rumors of Sec. Hamilton's parentage continue as politicians weigh in. 

 

@adotham: what is this 

 

@adotham: WHAT IS THIS 

 

@thejlaurens: damnit eliza 

 

@andpeggy: alright how bad is this gonna be 

 

@thejlaurens: @andpeggy you've known alex how long? 

 

@adotham: WOW ALRIGHT 

 

@adotham: YOU ARE FAKE JOHNNY F A K E 

 

@adotham: and eliza's sleeping 

 

@mrtheodosiaburr: alexander let them be 

 

@oldestandwittiest: for once i agree with burr no callouts 

 

@adotham: :( 

 

@thefightingbaguette: unfortunately alex only listens to eliza and washington 

 

@thefightingbaguette: sometimes john 

 

@adotham: do u guys have no faith in me 

 

@andpeggy: nope 

 

@oldestandwittiest: not even a little 

 

@thejlaurens: depends on the day actually 

 

@adotham: FAKE YALL ARE FAKE 

 

@andpeggy: says u 

 

@adotham: i 

 

\- 

 

@eschuyler: someone deactivate alex's account for me 

 

@thefightingbaguette: haven't you done it before? 

 

@eschuyler: i disabled it laf 

 

@eschuyler: plus he's onto my tricks 

 

@thejlaurens: you mean seducing him until you steal his phone 

 

@thefightingbaguette: how you say,, what the fuck 

 

@thejlaurens: you know how to speak english stop this 

 

@eschuyler: seducing makes it seem so,, dirty tho 

 

@andpeggy: 

 

> is eliza seducing alex?
> 
>  
> 
> yes (80%) 
> 
>  
> 
> no (20%) 

 

@eschuyler: peggy why 

 

@andpeggy: ;) 

 

@eschuyler: SOMEONE DEACTIVATE HIS ACCOUNT 

 

@adotham: betsey,, wtf,, i trusted u 

 

@locoparentis: someone's gonna get punished ;) 

 

@oldestandwittiest: NO 

 

@andpeggy: STOP 

 

\- 

 

@marthawashing: alright not that I'm complaining but when did i get another kid 

 

@adotham: mrs washington..... no.... 

 

@oldestandwittiest: you and george are the parents of america so 

 

@oldestandwittiest: it's kinda fitting 

 

@marthawashing: thank you angelica 

 

@adotham: FAKE 

 

@gwashington: don't talk to your mother like that 

 

@adotham: WHAT IS THIS 

 

@adotham: I'M NOT YOUR SON D E L E T E 

 

@thefightingbaguette: appreciate your daddy alex 

 

@thefightingbaguette: some people arent as lucky :( 

 

@adotham: GILLY DO NOT START WITH ME 

 

@locoparentis: petition to call laf gilly from now on 

 

@marthawashing: welcome to the family gilly 

 

@adotham: stop this 

 

@adotham: I'M DELETING 

 

@andpeggy: lmao bye 

 

@adotham: This is a Betrayal 

 

@oldestandwittiest: if the rumors get really bad do you think alex would actually delete 

 

@andpeggy: YES 

 

@adotham: FAKE 

 

@adotham: FAKE ASS BITCHES 

 

@locoparentis: lmao lets do it 

 

@locoparentis: we should get #washingdad trending 

 

@adotham: BETRAYED. BY MY OWN FRIENDS. 

 

@eschuyler: #washingdad2k16 

 

@adotham: BETSEY 

 

@eschuyler: you forgot to buy milk <3 

 

@adotham: and?? that means i deserve this?? 

 

@eschuyler: yes 

 

@andpeggy: lmao 

 

@eschuyler: also you kept texting me passive aggressive messages while i was at work 

 

@adotham: …..i can't be blamed for that 

 

@oldestandwittiest: #washingdad come fix your son 

 

@adotham: n o 

 

@andpeggy: that means the president's my father in law 

 

@andpeggy: NICE 

 

@adotham: i swear to god margarita 

 

@gwashington: don't swear 

 

@adotham: WHAT IS THIS 

 

\- 

 

@thejlaurens: #washingdad is trending right now y'all... 

 

@thejlaurens: history is happening 

 

@adotham: this is the Fakest thing 

 

@thefightingbaguette: are we still doing the hashtag? 

 

@thefightingbaguette: personally i feel like it should never stop 

 

@adotham: laf NO 

 

@thefightingbaguette: :) 

 

@oldestandwittiest: #washingdad when only ur dad can calm the Rage Fest 

 

@adotham: all of you are going on my shit list jsyk 

 

@eschuyler: #washingdad when the president is gonna become a grandpa 

 

@adotham: DELETE THIS 

 

@oldestandwittiest: I'M SCREAMING 

 

@thejlaurens: ELIZA PLEASE 

 

@mrtheodosiaburr: did you just announce your pregnancy on twitter? 

 

@eschuyler: yes 

 

@mrtheodosiaburr: alright just checking. 

 

@andpeggy: honestly i'm gonna be the best fucking aunt 

 

@oldestandwittiest: sure pegs 

 

@andpeggy: ?? alright angie u wanna go?? 

 

@adotham: alright everyone but eliza is on my shit list 

 

@eschuyler: <3 <3 

 

@adotham: #bestofwives 

 

@locoparentis: i'm surprised alex isn't freaking out 

 

@eschuyler: oh yeah he already knew 

 

@andpeggy: EXCUSE ME 

 

@oldestandwittiest: he knew before US?? 

 

@andpeggy: i'm hurt betsey. i thought we had something special. 

 

@eschuyler: <3 <3 <3 

 

@adotham: honestly should i even be offended on the lack OF TOTAL FAITH HERE 

 

@gwashington: there's a reason for that son 

 

@locoparentis: #washingdad strikes again 

 

@adotham: I'M DELETING 

 

@andpeggy: lmao bye bitch


End file.
